


Until We May Meet Again

by masayuki



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: AU, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Romance, some sex scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayuki/pseuds/masayuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suatu hal yang seharusnya hanya ada dalam legenda namun terasa sangat dekat dan tidak hanya sebuah legenda baginya. Apa yang terjadi padanya di desa ini bagaikan mimpi, sebuah mimpi indah yang akan Ryouma kenang selamanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We May Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had them for my own, but NO, they belong to themselves. I only own this storyline and made no profit from it.  
> Kali ini menggunakan bahasa Indonesia, buat lunasin hutang fanfic yang sudah lewat kepada Yuharu Kouji. Maaf, tapi keadaan tugas kuliah dan mantan tugas tidak mengijinkanku untuk menuangkan ide ke dalam bentuk Ms. Word. Anyway, saya memang orang Indonesia, tapi saya bukan mahasiswa Bahasa Indonesia dan nilai UN Bahasa Indonesia saya lebih kecil dari nilai UN Bahasa Inggris saya, jadi maafkan kalau banyak kata atau penulisan yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Now, onto the story.

———

“Sid! Kau membohongiku, sialan kau!” teriak seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 26 tahun dengan rambut panjang lurus yang indah jatuh di bahunya. Dia berusaha lari mengejar temannya yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu di jembatan kayu yang dibuat di atas sungai bersih yang mengalir tenang dari pegunungan di sisi barat desa itu.

“Hahaha, dasar kau anak kota, Ryouma,” balas lelaki bernama Sid itu sambil berteriak dari tengah jembatan kayu. “Ayolah, cepat kemari, dasar anak genius lemah!”

Lelaki bernama Ryouma itu kemudian bergegas menambah kecepatan larinya dan akhirnya bisa sampai di tengah jembatan dengan terengah-engah. “Hah, sialan kau! Kau bilang ingin membawaku liburan ke tempat yang eksotis dan tidak biasa, mana buktinya?”

“Hee? Apa kau tidak lihat sekitarmu, Ryouma? Ini adalah tempat yang eksotis dan tidak biasa. Kampung halamanku tercinta,” ujar Sid dengan bangga sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

Ryouma, yang tadi membungkuk mengatur nafas, menegakkan badannya dan melihat sekeliling.

_Wow, ternyata memang indah dan harus kuakui ini pemandangan yang tidak biasa_.

“Yah, oke, sejauh ini aku akui, pemandangannya memang keren,” ujar Ryouma sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. “Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan sinyal sama sekali!?”

“ _Well_ , kalau aku bawa kau ke tempat yang terjangkau oleh sinyal, itu tidak akan berarti liburan buat orang sepertimu,” jawab Sid enteng. “Ayo, desaku ada di seberang sungai ini, kita akan segera sampai sebelum sore datang.”

Sembari menggerutu dan memasukkan kembali telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya, Ryouma berjalan mengikuti temannya yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

“Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau berasal dari desa terpencil di tengah gunung seperti ini, Sid.”

“Yah, karena aku memang lahir disini dan menghabiskan masa kecilku hingga SMP disini. Tapi saat masuk SMA aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota.”

“Kota? Maksudmu, kota kecil tempat tadi kita turun dari bis?”

“Yep.”

Ryouma hanya menggeleng tidak percaya bahwa sebuah keramaian kecil seperti itu bisa dibilang sebuah kota oleh Sid. Kota, bagi Ryouma, itu seperti Tokyo, Sapporo, Osaka, dan lain-lainnya. Sid sudah berjanji akan mengajak Ryouma liburan selama kurang lebih dua minggu di suatu tempat, sebelum Ryouma pulang ke tempat asalnya di Saitama untuk menghabiskan libur musim dingin, tapi Ryouma tidak pernah menyangka Sid akan membawanya ke tempat antah berantah ini.

_Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mau pulang ke Tokyo pun tidak mungkin_.

Ryouma mendesah panjang sambil menatap pucuk pohon momiji yang daunnya sudah memerah.

_Musim gugur tahun ini agak lebih dingin dari tahun kemarin dan aku akan menghabiskan sisa musim gugur ini di desa Sid ini._

“Oi! Paman! Bibi!” teriak Sid tiba-tiba kemudian ia berlari menuju ladang tempat dua orang pasangan lanjut usia yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir ladang.

Kaget, Ryouma mengejar Sid, lagi. “O-oi Sid, tunggu.”

“Ah, Sid, akhirnya kau mengunjungi kami lagi,” kata seorang pria lanjut usia sambil berdiri menyambut Sid.

“Ahaha, maaf tidak memberitahu Paman sebelumnya,” ujar Sid, “Tapi ini sebagian dari kejutan liburan untuk temanku, Ryouma.”

“Oh, kau membawa teman rupanya,” kata seorang wanita berparas lembut yang berdiri di samping pria tadi, “Halo, anak muda, siapa namamu?”

Ryouma, yang lagi-lagi terengah, menjawab sopan, “Sengoku Ryouma, salam kenal.”

“Sengoku Ryouma, perkenalkan, aku Kaede,” jawab wanita tadi lembut.

“Perkenalkan, aku Hayato, semoga liburanmu di desa kami menyenangkan,” ujar pria tadi sambil terkekeh.

“Ah, kalian berdua pasti lelah, ayo kita pulang. Bibi akan memasak nabe malam ini,” ujar Kaede.

“ _Wohoo_! Kau dengar itu Ryouma?” kata Sid sambil menyikut pinggang Ryouma, “Nabe buatan Bibi Kaede itu yang paling enak!”

Ryouma mengusap pinggangnya sambil meringis, “Ya, ya, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan tindak kekerasan pada teman yang sudah membantumu melewati semester ini, Sid.”

Sid hanya balik menatap Ryouma. “Hei, ayolah. Aku jamin kau akan bersenang-senang di sini sampai saatnya kau harus kembali ke Saitama.”

“Ya, ya, awas saja kalau kau malah membuat waktuku disini membosankan,” jawab Ryouma.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan dalam diam dibelakang Kaede dan Hayato. Mereka berjalan menaiki jalan setapak dengan rumah-rumah sederhana bergaya tradisional Jepang di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Pemandangan yang cukup jarang dilihat oleh seorang Sengoku Ryouma yang besar di kota besar seperti Saitama. Bukannya ia jarang pergi berlibur ke tempat seperti desa Sid ini, tapi ia memang lebih sering berlibur ke pantai atau ke luar negeri dengan keluarganya yang memang bisa dibilang cukup berada.

Sengoku Ryouma memang tidak seperti teman-teman Sid lainnya. Ryouma adalah seorang jenius yang sangat jenius diantara jenius lainnya di universitas tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Sid sendiri merasa beruntung bisa berkenalan dan menjadi teman Ryouma mengingat Ryouma yang lebih sering terlihat sendirian saat jam-jam kosong diantara kuliah atau saat istirahat.

_Kutukan orang jenius mungkin_.

Begitu pikir Sid ketika ia melihat temannya yang masih menggerutu sesekali sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Sid yakin, liburan sebelum musim dingin kali ini akan jadi liburan yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Ryouma.

Sesampainya mereka semua di rumah Kaede dan Hayato, Sid segera menyuruh Ryouma untuk menyimpan barang-barangnya di kamar kosong yang dekat dengan _engawa_ kebanggaan Kaede.

“Nah, ini kamarmu, pakailah sesuka hati, anggap saja kamar sendiri,” ujar Sid, “Kamarku tepat disebelahmu, oke.”

“Ya, terima kasih,” kata Ryouma. “Hei, rumah siapa itu di atas sana?”

Sid melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Ryouma. “Oh, itu semacam villa milik keluarga Kureshima. Sudah bertahun-tahun ada disitu, biasanya keluarga Kureshima datang mengunjungi villa itu setahun dua kali.”

“ _Oh, souka_.”

“Kalau begitu, aku mau istirahat dulu, kau juga ya,” ujar Sid sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Ryouma hanya mengangguk, pandangannya masih tertuju pada rumah megah bergaya tradisional Jepang yang terletak di atas bukit itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang menariknya untuk datang ke rumah itu.

_Sepasang bola mata indah menatapnya lekat-lekat, sebuah tangan membelai lembut pipinya, membisikkan kalimat lembut tepat di telinganya. Ryouma hanya bisa diam. Hanya bisa menatap pria dihadapannya._

Ryouma terhenyak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat di lamunannya yang tiba-tiba datang. Kembali ia memandang rumah keluarga Kureshima itu, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

———

Lima hari sejak kedatangannya di desa ini—Ryouma masih memanggilnya desa Sid—ternyata banyak hal yang tidak dia duga akan dia alami. Sid mengenalkannya kepada dua orang anak lelaki—ya, anak, karena mereka masih lebih muda dari Ryouma—mereka adalah penduduk asli desa ini yang berhasil sekolah di kota besar dan sama-sama sedang berlibur. Anak lelaki pertama bernama Kazuraba Kouta dan yang kedua bernama Kumon Kaito. Mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda, meskipun begitu, Ryouma tahu, Kouta lebih dewasa dari Kaito.

Sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya semenjak Ryouma berkenalan dengan kedua anak lelaki itu. Ryouma bisa melihat jelas bahwa Kouta sangat perhatian pada Kaito, meskipun yang terakhir disebut kadang tidak peka dan lebih sering mengacuhkan yang satu lagi. Tapi tidak berarti Kaito benar-benar tidak peduli, ia masih suka memberikan perhatian pada Kouta dengan cara dan gayanya sendiri. Ryouma tidak mau mengakui secara verbal, tapi mereka terlihat sangat nyaman dengan satu sama lain dan Ryouma menginginkan hal itu.

_BRUK_

“Perhatikan lawanmu, Sengoku-san,” kata anak lelaki berhakama merah tua dihadapannya.

“Ah, ya, maaf, maaf,” jawab Ryouma.

“Apa kau sudah lelah?” tanya Kaito sambil membantu Ryouma berdiri.

“Tidak,” jawab Ryouma lagi, tangannya meraih pedang dari kayu yang ia pakai untuk latihan, “Hanya ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku akhir-akhir ini.”

“Oh, begitu,” jawab Kaito datar, “Mau dilanjutkan?”

“Ya, tentu saja,” balas Ryouma senang.

Sudah tiga hari ini Ryouma ikut Kaito dan Kouta berlatih _kendo_ , memang hanya untuk bersenang-senang tapi ini merupakan pengalaman baru bagi Ryouma yang tidak pernah ikut klub apapun selama ia kuliah. Kaito dan Kouta biasa berlatih di dojo milik keluarga Kureshima yang terletak di komplek rumah besar milik keluarga itu di atas bukit.

_Kureshima. Keluarga macam apa sebenarnya mereka sampai mereka memiliki kompleks rumah sendiri, seperti di zaman samurai saja_.

_Trak bruk_.

“ _Oya oya_ , ada apa denganmu hari ini, Ryouma? Apa kau sakit?” ledek Sid dari pinggir dojo.

“Iya, kau tidak seperti biasanya, Ryouma-san,” tambah Kouta yang sama-sama duduk menonton Kaito berlatih melawan Ryouma.

Ryouma mengusap peluh di dahinya, “Aku baik-baik saja.”

“Apa kau yakin? Gerakanmu payah hari ini,” kata Kaito sambil berjalan ke pinggir dojo dan mengambil air minum yang diulurkan Kouta.

“Sudah aku bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja,” balas Ryouma, “Aku hanya heran kenapa kalian bisa berlatih disini, padahal jelas-jelas dojo ini bukan milik umum.”

“Oh, soal itu,” kata Kouta, “Kami bisa berlatih disini karena Micchy mengijinkan kami.”

“Micchy?” Ryouma memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan. _Siapa lagi ini?_

“Kureshima Mitsuzane,” jawab Sid enteng, “Anak kedua dari keluarga Kureshima yang memiliki rumah besar ini.”

“Kami berteman baik sejak Micchy kecil. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya disini sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Tokyo,” kata Kouta dengan mata berbinar.

“Anak kedua?” tanya Ryouma lagi, “Lalu, siapa anak pertamanya?”

Tiga lelaki di hadapan Ryouma diam sesaat lalu Kaito angkat bicara, “Sudah tidak ada lagi disini.”

“Maksudnya?”

“A-Ah, itu cerita yang panjang,” jawab Kouta terbata sambil tersenyum canggung, “Lain kali akan kami ceritakan. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sungai? Ayo ayo!”

_Ada apa ini? Apa yang mereka sembunyikan?_

Ryouma akhirnya melangkah keluar dojo mengikuti teman-temannya.

_Sebuah senyuman tipis tapi lembut tersirat di wajahnya. Ia menatap hangat lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dibawa oleh Sid. Mungkin ia bisa mendekatinya? Ya, ia bisa mendekatinya. Lagipula, sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan Mitsuzane_.

———

Sore sepulang mereka berempat dari sungai terjadi sedikit kegaduhan di desa. Seluruh warga desa berkumpul di depan rumah kepala desa. Ryouma bisa melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir rapi, jelas bahwa siapapun yang baru saja datang ke desa adalah orang kaya yang sangat kaya di kalanga orang kaya dan dari kota besar. Kaito berjalan lurus melewati kerumunan warga yang otomatis membuka jalur untuknya, Kouta tidak jauh dibelakangnya, diikuti Sid dan Ryouma.

“Micchy!” teriak Kouta begitu ia sampai di depan kerumunan dan bisa melihat siapa yang datang mengunjungi desa ini.

Kouta berlari ke arah anak lelaki lain yang terlihat lebih muda dua atau tiga tahun itu dan langsung memeluk erat anak yang dipanggil Micchy itu. Micchy atau lebih tepatnya Kureshima Mitsuzane adalah seorang anak yang cukup tampan dengan wajah putih dan rambut hitam sebahu yang dibiarkan agak terlihat acak-acakan.

“K-Kouta-san! Aku tidak bisa bernafas,” kata Mitsuzane terbata.

“Ah, maaf, maaf,” balas Kouta sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pundak Mitsuzane, memperhatikan Mitsuzane dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, “Kau sudah besar dan tinggi Micchy! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu terlebih dulu kalau kau akan datang?”

“Sengaja aku tidak memberitahu Kouta-san karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Kouta-san,” jawab Micchy sambil tertawa.

“Lalu, kau kesini dengan siapa?” tanya Kouta.

“Mm, aku ditemani Minato-san, asisten pribadi baru yang ayah tugaskan untuk membantuku,” jawab Mitsuzane.

“Oh, mana dia? Kenalkan pada kami. Ayo, ayo,” kata Kouta bersemangat.

“Ah, iya, tunggu sebentar,” Mitsuzane kemudian berbalik badan dan menghampiri wanita yang mengenakan pakaian sangat rapih namun tetap elegan untuk badan rampingnya, “Minato-san, kemari sebentar, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sahabat baikku, Kouta.”

Wanita tadi kemudian mengikuti Mitsuzane dan berdiri tegak dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kepercayaan diri dan tatapan mata yang seakan sedang menilai Kouta, Kaito, Sid dan Ryouma.

“Perkenalkan, saya Minato Youko, asisten pribadi untuk Tuan Kureshima Mitsuzane,” wanita bernama Minato Youko itu membungkuk dan menegakkan badannya dengan gerakan sempurna.

“A-ah, namaku Kazuraba Kouta, ini Kumon Kaito, Sid dan Sengoku Ryouma, salam kenal dan selamat datang di desa kami,” jawab Kouta.

“Kouta-san, aku akan berlibur disini sampai minggu depan, jadi kita bisa bermain seperti dulu lagi, ya?” tanya Mitsuzane.

“Ya, tentu saja, Micchy!” kata Kouta, “Oh ya, tadi kami meminjam dojo milikmu, maaf ya.”

“Tak apa, Kouta-san. Nah, kebetulan aku ingin istirahat, bagaimana kalau malam ini kalian semua ikut makan malam di rumahku?” tanya Mitsuzane.

“Waah, ide yang bagus, iya kan, Kaito?” tanya Kouta sambil menarik lengan hakama laki-laki yang sejak tadi diam disampingnya.

“Ya, terserah kau saja,” jawab Kaito datar.

“Baiklah Micchy, ayo kita ke rumahmu!” kata Kouta sambil tertawa.

“Hey Sid,” bisik Ryouma sambil mengikuti Kouta, “Apa tidak apa-apa kita ikut makan malam di rumah Kureshima itu? Kita belum bilang pada Paman dan Bibimu kan?”

“Ah, tidak usah khawatir, lagipula rumah Kureshima kan tidak jauh, jadi tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan,” jawab Sid enteng.

Ryouma hanya  mengangguk saja. Lagipula ia penasaran dengan rumah Kureshima yang terkenal di desa ini. Dan ia juga penasaran mengenai anak kedua Kureshima yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Kouta.

_Kemana si anak sulung?_

———

Makan malam di rumah Kureshima bisa dibilang mewah dengan beragam jenis makanan Jepang yang sangat lezat, Ryouma merasa perutnya sangat penuh dan ia yakin semua temannya merasakan hal yang sama. Kouta terlihat sangat dekat dengan anak bernama Mitsuzane itu, begitu juga dengan Kaito dan Sid. Sudah jelas bahwa mereka saling kenal, tapi entah kenapa, baik Sid maupun Kaito memilih untuk tidak banyak mengobrol dengan Mitsuzane.

“Kouta-san, karena sudah agak larut dan rumah ini punya banyak kamar, bagaimana kalau kalian semua bermalam disini? Besok pagi kita semua bisa mulai menjelajah lagi,” tawar Mitsuzane.

“Hm, bagaimana ya?” kata Kouta bingung dan menoleh melihat kawannya yang lain.

“Aku terlalu kenyang dan lelah untuk berjalan ke rumah Paman dan Bibiku, jadi aku mau pilih kamar disini saja,” jawab Sid sambil menguap lebar.

“Kita bermalam disini juga, Kouta,” kata Kaito, masih dengan suara datar.

“Ryouma-san?” tanya Mitsuzane.

Tapi yang ditanya hanya diam, mata Ryouma terpaku pada sesosok pria dengan hakama biru tua dengan ukiran emas memanjang dari bahu kiri hingga ujung bawah hakama yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman. Ryouma tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah pria itu tapi ia yakin bahwa ada senyuman tipis yang lembut di wajah pria itu. Ryouma ingin menghampirinya. Sangat ingin. Ryouma beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

“Ryouma, mau kemana kau?” tanya Sid, raut wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan dan sedikit rasa cemas, “Kita akan menginap semalam disini, kau mau kan? Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan.”

“Ah, iya, tidak apa-apa,” jawab Ryouma, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mitsuzane yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak Ryouma mengerti, “Hei, Mitsuzane, siapa pria yang berdiri di luar?”

“Pria?” Seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya, Mitsuzane balas bertanya.

“Ya, aku melihat seorang pria memakai hakama biru tua di luar barusan,” jawab Ryouma sambil menoleh melihat keluar lagi.

Tapi pria itu sudah tidak ada.

“Tidak ada siapa pun disini, Ryouma-san, selain para staf keluarga Kureshima yang datang dua minggu sekali dan mereka tidak akan datang sampai minggu depan. Selain itu hari ini hanya lima orang staf saja yang kubawa dari Tokyo untuk mengurusi keperluan kita dan mereka semua dipastikan ada di dapur kecuali Minato-san,” jawab Mitsuzane panjang lebar.

“Mungkin kau lelah sampai berhalusinasi, Ryouma-san,” kata Kouta, “Jadi, kamar yang mana yang boleh kami pakai, Micchy?”

“Kamar manapun boleh, kecuali kamar utama,” kata Mitsuzane.

“Ya, ya, aku mengerti,” jawab Kouta lalu menarik Kaito, “Ayo Kaito, kita cari kamar paling bagus di sini.”

———

Ryouma memilih kamar yang menghadap ke arah taman belakang rumah Kureshima, Ryouma tahu ini sudah cukup larut malam, tapi pemandangan malam di desa ini sungguh indah. Ia bisa melihat bulan dan bintang dengan jelas disini, tidak seperti dari kamarnya di Saitama ataupun jendela apartemennya di Tokyo yang langitnya selalu tertutup entah oleh polusi cahaya ataupun asap kendaraan. Ryouma bisa bebas memandangi langit malam yang sangat indah dari sini.

Angin semilir terasa agak dingin menyapa pipinya tapi Ryouma tidak peduli selama ia masih bisa menikmati kesunyian yang damai saat ini. Sejenak Ryouma mengalihkan pandangannya ke bumi lagi, tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang daunnya mulai berguguran di tengah taman, Ryouma melihat pria itu lagi. Pria dengan hakama biru tua dan ukiran emas. Pria itu tersenyum pada Ryouma. Ryouma menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian membuka kembali matanya tapi pria itu sudah menghilang.

_Sepertinya aku benar-benar lelah sampai berhalusinasi, lebih baik aku tidur saja._

Ryouma kemudian membalikkan badannya dan langsung berjalan ke _futon_ , membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka untuk membiarkan angin sejuk masuk ke kamarnya, membelainya dan mengantarnya tidur lelap.

_Tangan tegas itu membelai lembut rambutnya, hangat dan nyaman itu yang dirasakannya. Ia tidak mau pergi jauh dari tangan yang membelainya, ada rasa aman yang terpancar dari belaian yang ia rasakan._ Tidur yang nyenyak, Ryouma, aku akan menjagamu hingga pagi datang, _bisik suara dalam yang lembut tepat ditelinganya dan ia tertidur pulas dalam dekapan hangat yang mengelilingi tubuhnya._

———

Pagi itu Ryouma bangun dengan suara kicauan burung yang merdu dan hembusan angin dingin pagi hari. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan merasa ia tidak pernah tidur selelap dan senyenyak itu sejak ia masuk kuliah. Perlahan ia meregangkan badannya dan duduk bangun sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan imajinasi tentang tangan lembut yang membelai rambutnya lembut hingga ia tertidur pulas semalam.

_Hanya halusinasi,_ pikirnya.

Ryouma kemudian berdiri dan mulai membereskan _futon_ yang ia pakai dan membetulkan hakamanya yang agak kusut karena tidur semalam. Lalu ia berjalan ke jendela kamarnya, ia melihat Mitsuzane sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon sakura dimana ia melihat pria dengan hakama biru tua semalam.

Mitsuzane terlihat menyimpan sesuatu atau mungkin menggali sesuatu di bawah pohon itu kemudian ia berdiri dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di batang pohon sakura sambil menunduk. Ryouma tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Mitsuzane dari jarak ini, tapi ia cukup yakin bahwa ada air mata mengalir di pipi putih anak lelaki itu yang sesegera dihapus oleh pemilik air mata itu. Mitsuzane menegakkan badan dan membisikkan sesuatu kemudian ia berbalik pergi, tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Ryouma melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

_Sepertinya pohon itu berarti sesuatu, hmm, mungkin mengingatkannya akan orang yang ia cinta?_ pikir Ryouma sambil menatap pohon sakura itu lagi. Pada akhirnya Ryouma berbalik badan dan menyingkirkan pikirannya mengenai pria yang semalam ia lihat dan gambaran Mitsuzane yang menitikkan air mata di bawah pohon sakura yang sama.

———

“Hey, Micchy, sebentar lagi hari itu kan?” tanya Kouta pelan saat mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman luas di rumah Kureshima, selesai sarapan Kaito, Ryouma dan Sid langsung kembali ke dojo untuk berlatih, meninggalkan Kouta dan Mitsuzane berdua menikmati pagi hari yang tenang di taman.

Mitsuzane menghela napas perlahan, “Hanya karena alasan itu aku kemari, Kouta-san.”

Kouta hanya menggumam dan membiarkan sepi menyelimuti mereka sejenak. “Kapan kau akan melakukannya?”

“Dalam tiga hari, kurasa,” jawab Mitsuzane, pandangannya kembali beralih ke pohon sakura yang tempatnya agak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini, “Kurasa, ini akan jadi yang terakhir.”

Kouta menoleh cepat dan menatap lekat wajah Mitsuzane, “Kau serius? Kau yakin ini yang diinginkan kakakmu?”

Mitsuzane kembali menghela napas dan menatap lurus mata Kouta dengan pandangan mantap. “Ya, Kouta-san, aku serius. Aku tahu mungkin kakak tidak akan menyukai ini, tapi jujur saja aku tidak sanggup kembali ke tempat ini setiap tahun meskipun semua ini aku lakukan demi dia.”

“Kenapa, Micchy?” tanya Kouta, nada dan wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan.

“Tempat ini menyimpan terlalu banyak kenangan,” jawab Mitsuzane sambil menunduk, “Kenangan antara aku dan kakakku.”

“Micchy...” Kouta hanya bisa berbisik sedih, kemudian diam.

Kenangan dari tiga belas tahun lalu masih menghantui sahabatnya dan rumah ini. Kenangan yang juga tidak bisa Kouta lepaskan dari memorinya dan mungkin memori semua penduduk desa. Dalam tiga hari, desa ini akan mengenang seorang yang telah mengorbankan dirinya dan jiwanya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenal dengan baik apa itu artinya pengorbanan dan tidak segan melakukannya demi desa tempat dia tumbuh besar dan demi adik kesayangannya.

Kouta melihat punggung Mitsuzane berjalan ke arah dojo, ada rasa sedih dan khawatir berkecamuk di hati Kouta. Sudah tiga belas tahun sejak Kureshima Takatora pergi dari kehidupan mereka yang mengenal anak sulung keluarga Kureshima dan meskipun begitu, sepertinya rasa sedih karena kehilangan seorang Takatora masih tetap bersemayam di hati banyak orang.

Kouta berjalan menyusul langkah Mitsuzane, berharap bahwa sahabatnya bisa segera mengobati kesepian yang selalu ada dalam hatinya. Kouta tidak menyadari bahwa Ryouma mendengar seluruh pembicaraan antara ia dan Mitsuzane. Kouta tidak tahu ada ekspresi bingung sekaligus penasaran tersirat di wajah Ryouma.

———

Sore itu Ryouma pergi menyendiri ke sungai yang kebetulan lewat di belakang rumah keluarga Kureshima setelah seharian menghajar Sid di pertandingan kendo yang mereka adakan di dojo. Kakinya ia biarkan menyentuh air jernih sungai yang terasa agak dingin di akhir musim gugur ini. Pikirannya masih terganggu dengan pembicaraan antara Kouta dan Mitsuzane pagi tadi.

Bunyi gemericik air membuat suasana terasa sangat damai dan Ryouma berusaha melupakan dunia di sekitarnya, berusaha menikmati kedamaian yang ia rasakan. Tidak menyadari ada sesosok pria berdiri dibelakangnya. Tangan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh lembut pundaknya membuat Ryouma kaget dan segera berdiri menegakkan badannya kemudian berbalik, tapi ia lupa bahwa ia berdiri di pinggiran sungai dan keseimbangan tubuhnya hilang.

_BYUR_.

Ryouma menyembulkan kembali kepalanya, bersyukur bahwa sungai ini tidak begitu dalam tapi tetap saja sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup, rambut panjangnya menempel di wajah dan lehernya. Sambil terbatuk karena tidak sengaja meminum air sungai, Ryouma menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi matanya dan menengadah menatap orang yang membuatnya sukses tercebur ke sungai di sore hari di akhir musim gugur.

“Siapa kau?” tanya Ryouma ketus sambil menyeret tubuhnya ke pinggir sungai.

“Hanya seseorang yang ingin mengenalmu,” jawab pria di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Ryouma.

“Hah, jawaban macam apa itu,” balas Ryouma, menepis tangan yang ingin membantunya, “Aku bisa naik sendiri.”

“Baiklah, hati-hati licin, nanti kau jatuh lagi,” kata pria itu lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

Ryouma menarik tubuhnya kembali ke tanah, merasakan angin yang berhembus membuatnya mengigil. “Jadi, siapa kau? Aku tahu aku baru seminggu disini, tapi desa ini kecil dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau juga sedang berlibur?”

Pria itu menatap Ryouma dengan pandangan aneh yang Ryouma tidak mengerti, “Bisa dibilang begitu.”

“Ah, ternyata di luar dugaan, desa ini cukup terkenal ya,” balas Ryouma. Matanya memperhatikan sosok pria di depannya. Rambut hitamnya lurus di atas bahunya, matanya tajam menatap lurus mata Ryouma dan hakama biru tua itu...

_Hakama itu! Pria ini.._

“Hei, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya,” gumam Ryouma, kedua tangannya ia dekapkan di depan dadanya, entah kenapa angin berhembus semakin kencang dan dingin.

“Hmm, benarkah?” tanya pria itu perlahan sambil menghampiri Ryouma, “Kau kedinginan, pakai ini.”

Pria itu mengulurkan yukata luar yang ia kenakan dan mengulurkannya pada Ryouma yang hanya menatap curiga. “Tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu kembali ke rumah Kureshima dan meminjam hakama lain.”

“Rumah... Kureshima, ya?” gumam pria itu, tatapan matanya melayang ke rumah di belakangnya, “Kau tinggal disitu?”

“Tidak, aku hanya sedang menginap di rumah itu karena temanku masih tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya sendiri,” jawab Ryouma, kali ini benar-benar menggigil hebat.

_Padahal tadi anginnya tidak terlalu dingin, mungkin efek tercebur tadi,_ pikir Ryouma.

“Kau jelas-jelas kedinginan, pakai saja ini dan pulang,” pria itu kembali menawarkan yukatanya pada Ryouma.

_Yah, buat apa menolak kebaikan seseorang?_ pikir Ryouma. “Baiklah, aku pinjam dulu yukatamu,” jawab Ryouma sambil mengambil yukata yang diulurkan padanya dan langsung ia kenakan. _Hangat._

“Nah, sekarang kau bisa pulang tanpa harus kedinginan kan?” kata pria itu lagi.

“Ya, ya, ayo ikut aku agar aku bisa langsung mengembalikan yukatamu,” balas Ryouma.

“Ah, aku tidak bisa, Ryouma, aku harus segera pergi,” jawab pria itu tersenyum sembari membalikkan badannya, “Sampai jumpa lagi.”

“Tapi, tunggu, siapa namamu?” tanya Ryouma.

Pria itu menunduk dan diam sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Ryouma dengan pandangan yang membuat Ryouma merasa pipinya menghangat, “Yuuki.”

“Yuuki,” ulang Ryouma pelan, “Hm, baiklah, besok kita bertemu disini lagi, ya?”

Pria bernama Yuuki itu hanya tersenyum dan berbalik pergi tanpa memberikan jawaban pada Ryouma yang masih berdiri diam menatap punggung pria itu menghilang dibalik pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitar sungai.

———

“Dari mana saja kau, jenius sialan?!” teriak Sid saat akhirnya ia melihat Ryouma masuk kedalam rumah Kureshima, “Kau tahu ini sudah hampir malam! Sulit untuk mencari orang pada malam hari di desa ini, untuk seorang jenius kau itu sangat bodoh!”

Ryouma yang masih basah kuyup meskipun tidak lagi menggigil hanya menatap kesal wajah Sid, “Aku tadi pergi ke sungai di belakang dan aku lupa waktu, tidak sadar kalau sudah hampir malam.”

“Dasar bodoh, saking bodohnya kau sampai tercebur ke sungai di waktu dingin seperti ini. Belum lagi kalau kau diculik harimau, kau tidak tahu apa? Bahkan di desa seperti ini masih ada bahaya yang mengintai di malam hari,” ujar Sid lagi.

“Ya, ya, aku mengerti, Ibu,” ejek Ryouma sambil berjalan melewari Sid, “Kau sudah selesai menceramahiku? Aku ingin segera ganti baju, kau lihat kan aku basah kuyup?”

“Dasar jenius bodoh,” Sid balas mengejek.

“Hei, setidaknya kau mengakui kalau aku jenius,” kata Ryouma, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan ia memeletkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil. Hal yang membuatnya hampir menubruk Mitsuzane jika ia telat menolehkan kembali kepalanya barang sepersekian detik, “A-ah, Mitsuzane, selamat malam, aku harap aku tidak telat untuk makan malam.”

“Tidak, kita bahkan belum mulai,” jawab Mitsuzane pelan, matanya menatap Ryouma sejenak kemudian menurunkan pandangannya ke yukata luar yang Ryouma kenakan, pandangannya berubah seakan menyelidiki sesuatu, “Ryouma-san, dari mana kau dapat yukata itu?”

“Eh? Yukata ini? Ini aku pinjam dari seorang pria yang tidak sengaja kutemui tadi saat aku berada di sungai,” jawab Ryouma hati-hati.

“Seorang pria, ya? Boleh aku tahu siapa nama pria yang meminjamkan yukata itu?” tanya Mitsuzane lagi, suaranya agak bergetar meskipun anak muda itu berusaha menyembunyikannya.

“Yuuki, dia bilang namanya Yuuki,” jawab Ryouma.

Mitsuzane menarik napas tercekat dan matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca, napasnya berubah tidak beraturan seakan ia tidak punya cukup oksigen untuk bernapas, ia tidak berkata apapun dan langsung berlari ke dalam rumah.

“Um... Apa yang terjadi barusan?” tanya Ryouma pada Sid yang masih berdiri diam di belakang Ryouma.

Sid menghela napas kemudian berjalan menghampiri Ryouma dan menepuk pundak Ryouma, “Tidak usah kau pikirkan, bukankah kau bilang mau ganti baju? Cepat sana, makan malam sebentar lagi mulai.”

Ryouma hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Meskipun Sid bilang ia tidak perlu memikirkan reaksi aneh Mitsuzane saat ia menyebut nama pria yang baru saja ia temui, ia tidak bisa mencegah pikirannya untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu. Rasa penasarannya makin menjadi.

_Ada hubungan apa antara Mitsuzane dengan Yuuki? Lalu, apa maksud pembicaraan Mitsuzane dengan Kouta tadi pagi? Apa yang akan dilakukan Mitsuzane dalam tiga hari?_

———

Setelah perbincangan singkat tapi aneh dengan Mitsuzane, Ryouma tidak melihatnya sepanjang sisa malam itu. Bahkan hingga keesokan harinya dan esok harinya lagi, tidak seorang pun melihat anak bungsu keluarga Kureshima. Minato Youko hanya berkata bahwa ‘Tuan Mitsuzane mengunci dirinya di kamar utama dan melarang siapapun untuk mengganggunya’. Ryouma hanya bisa menatap bingung saat Minato Youko berkata demikian tapi tiga temannya seakan langsung mengerti alasan dibalik kelakuan Mitsuzane dan Kouta membalas dengan ‘Beri tahu dia, kami akan membantu persiapan di desa’ dan pergi kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Saat Ryouma akhirnya kembali ke desa, keadaannya berbeda dengan saat ia pergi ke atas bukit mengunjungi rumah Kureshima. Seluruh penduduk desa sibuk mempersiapkan banyak hal. Lampion, obor, makanan, minuman dan masih banyak lagi hal lainnya yang membuat suasana desa hiruk pikuk dengan kegiatannya. Ryouma dan Sid membantu Paman Hayato dan Bibi Kaede mempersiapkan lampion yang akan diterbangkan esok hari sedangkan Kouta dan Kaito mempersiapkan makanan dan minuman. Ryouma agak kaget ketika tahu bahwa Kaito sangat sangat berbakat dalam hal memasak, Kaito menjadi semacam _chef_ utama dalam kegiatan ini. Ryouma menyadari bahwa semua elemen penduduk desa mencurahkan seluruh perhatian dan waktu mereka dalam persiapan ini tapi hal yang mengganggu Ryouma adalah persiapan untuk apa atau untuk siapa? Ryouma sudah menanyakan hal ini berkali-kali pada Sid, Paman Hayato, Bibi Kaede, Kouta, bahkan Kaito tapi mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama.

“Sebuah perayaan ucapan terima kasih penduduk desa untuk seseorang yang berharga,” ujar Kaede dengan senyuman lembut yang menyiratkan rasa sayang bercampur sedih.

“Terima kasih untuk apa?” tanya Ryouma lagi.

“Hmm terima kasih untuk banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan,” jawab Kaede.

Ryouma mengernyit tidak mengerti, “Lalu siapa seseorang yang Bibi maksud?”

Kaede terdiam sejenak lalu menghela napas panjang dan menatap Ryouma, “Aku khawatir aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.”

Ryouma kemudian diam dan kembali mengerjakan lampion yang ada di pangkuannya. Semua lampion ini berwarna putih salju dengan gambar harimau putih di satu sisi dan kanji _byakko_ di sisi lainnya, “Apakah perayaan ini ada hubungannya dengan dewa Byakko?”

Kaede kembali menatap Ryouma dengan tatapan sendu dan ada senyuman yang sedih di wajah lembut wanita itu, “Ya, kurang lebih.”

Kembali Ryouma mengernyitkan dahinya. Pikirannya terus berputar mencerna perkataan Kaede yang tidak ia mengerti.

———

Kamar utama rumah Kureshima gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya lilin yang dinyalakan oleh Mitsuzane dan ia bertekad untuk membiarkannya seperti itu selama ia disini. Mitsuzane bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia berada di kamar utama ini, kamar mendiang kakaknya dulu. _Ah, bahkan sudah selama ini, tapi hatiku masih merasa sakit jika mengingat hal itu,_ pikir Mitsuzane.

Kenyataan pahit yang selama ini tidak bisa ia lepaskan dari pikirannya, bahwa kakaknya sudah tiada, benar-benar menghilang dari muka bumi ini tiga belas tahun lalu masih membuatnya menangis. Kakaknya yang begitu bodoh dan terlalu baik hingga ia mengorbankan dirinya. Kakaknya yang seharusnya ada disisinya ketika Mitsuzane sakit, ketika Mitsuzane menangis, tapi justru kakaknya adalah penyebab itu semua. Meski sudah tiga belas tahun berlalu tapi Mitsuzane masih belum melepas kepergian kakaknya. _Bahkan makam pun tidak ada, hanya ada rumah ini yang menjadi kenangan,_ pikirnya lagi.

Mitsuzane sudah tidak sanggup untuk merasakan kesedihan yang ia derita setiap tahun, setiap ia datang ke desa ini. Atas alasan itulah ia memutuskan ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya ia datang ke desa ini. Tapi ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Yukata yang dibawa oleh Ryouma dua hari lalu, yukata itu adalah yukata milik kakaknya ketika ia menghilang tiga belas tahun lalu. Yukata itu adalah yukata yang dipakai kakaknya ketika ia mengorbankan dirinya di depan seluruh penduduk desa.

_Bagaimana mungkin Ryouma mendapatkan yukata itu? Dari mana ia mendapatkannya? Atau lebih tepatnya, siapa yang memberikan yukata itu? Apa mungkin−tidak, itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin kakaknya—_

Pikiran Mitsuzane terhenti tiba-tiba ketika ia mendengar suara lembut yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya memanggil namanya. Mitsuzane tertawa miris, “Sekarang aku berhalusinasi, mungkin aku kelamaan berada di kamar ini.”

“Mitsuzane,” kembali suara itu memanggilnya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Seketika Mitsuzane membalikkan badannya dan matanya terbelalak, tidak mau mempercayai sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Ia yakin matanya berusaha menipunya seperti telinganya. Mitsuzane menggelengkan kepalanya, badannya secara tidak sadar berjalan mundur, “Ti-tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa?”

Sosok itu tersenyum, sebuah senyuman khas yang Mitsuzane rindukan, “Kenapa tidak? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.”

Mitsuzane merasakan air mata hangat mengalir dipipinya, perlahan ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menghampiri sosok dihadapannya, “Ka-Kakak.”

Kureshima Takatora menghampiri adiknya dan memeluk erat adiknya, “Hei, adikku, sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu, ya?”

Mitsuzane hanya bisa mengangguk di dalam pelukan kakaknya, tangisannya tidak berhenti menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, ia hanya bisa balas memeluk erat kakaknya yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan, “Kakak, kakak...”

Kedua kakak beradik Kureshima itu berpelukan erat hingga Takatora merasa tubuh adiknya sudah tidak bergetar dan tangisnya mereda. Takatora melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap adiknya yang menundukkan kepalanya, “Mitsuzane?”

Mitsuzane menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya, masih terpana melihat kakaknya benar-benar berada dihadapannya, “Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?”

Takatora tertawa kecil, “Tentu saja bisa, aku kan seorang Kureshima Takatora.”

Mitsuzane balas tertawa, “Serius, Kak, bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa baru sekarang?”

Takatora menghela napas, “Ada tiga orang lain di tempat aku sekarang berada dan mereka mengijinkanku untuk kembali ke sini, tapi hanya untuk beberapa hari saja.”

“Beberapa hari?” tanya Mitsuzane, matanya melebar tidak percaya.

“Yah, untukku dan tiga orang lainnya itu hanya berkisar tiga puluh menit,” jawab Takatora pelan.

“Tapi kau bisa kembali kesini lagi kan?” Mitsuzane meraih tangan kakaknya dan menggenggam erat tangan kuat yang dulu sering membantunya berdiri ketika ia jatuh, tangan yang selalu menjaga dirinya.

Takatora menatap sedih adiknya, “Mereka hanya mengijinkanku sekali ini saja, karena ini pun sudah melanggar aturan.”

Mitsuzane menggelengkan kepalanya, air mata kembali hadir di bola matanya, “Lalu kenapa? Kenapa sekarang?”

“Karena aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat, ini terakhir kalinya kau datang ke desa ini kan?” Takatora balik bertanya.

“Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu?” Mitsuzane tergagap.

“Apa kau lupa siapa aku sekarang, Mitsuzane? Aku bukan lagi manusia,” jawab Takatora dengan senyuman pedih di wajah tampannya.

Mitsuzane terhenyak ketika mendengar kenyataan yang selama ini ia pungkiri, alasan kenapa tidak ada makam untuk kakaknya. Alasan kenapa tidak ada jasad untuk dimakamkan, alasan kenapa selalu ada perayaan tahunan untuk kejadian itu. Mitsuzane hanya bisa menangis ketika kakaknya kembali memeluk dirinya. Mitsuzane menangisi kenyataan bahwa ini benar-benar terakhir kalinya ia merasakan pelukan dari kakaknya.

“Maafkan aku, Mitsuzane,” bisik Takatora ditelinganya.

———

Takatora membelai lembut rambut hitam Mitsuzane yang semakin panjang, semakin menyerupai miliknya dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. Pikirannya kembali melayang, waktunya hanya tersisa esok hari dan ada satu hal yang ia pastikan. Ia menyesalkan kenyataan pahit yang harus menimpa dirinya dan adiknya, ia tahu yang dulu ia lakukan adalah yang terbaik tapi tidak tanpa penyesalan karena kini adiknya harus merasakan pedih dan Takatora menambahkan kepedihan itu setelah ia memberitahu adiknya bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bertemu.

Kakak macam apa dia yang tega berbuat seperti itu pada adiknya sendiri? Adik yang sangat ia sayang dan bukankah dulu ia pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga dan membuat adiknya bahagia dan aman? Takatora menghela napas, masih menatap wajah Mitsuzane yang tertidur lelap. Mungkin ia harus memindahkan Mitsuzane ke kamarnya sebelum ia pergi. Kamar ini terlalu dingin untuk Mitsuzane. _Tentu saja kamar ini dingin, dasar bodoh, kemana pun kau pergi sekarang akan selalu ada rasa dingin yang mengikutimu, meskipun tidak sedingin yang orang itu bawa,_ pikir Takatora.

Malam itu bulan hampir penuh, langit cerah dengan bintang-bintang terlihat jelas, Takatora meletakkan tubuh Mitsuzane dikamarnya dengan hati-hati agar adiknya tidak terbangun. Satu kecupan hangat di dahi sang adik dan satu belaian lembut kemudian Takatora menghilang.

Satu bulir air mata hangat jatuh di pipi kiri Kureshima Mitsuzane dan ia bergumam, “Kakak...”

———

Takatora berjalan perlahan menuruni bukit menuju desa tempat dulu ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengenang masa kecilnya yang indah, tanpa beban dan tentunya membahagiakan. Meskipun orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Tokyo karena pekerjaan bisnis mereka, kedua kakak beradik Kureshima lebih memilih menghabiskan masa kecil mereka di desa ini.

_‘Supaya kau tahu dengan jelas dan nyata kesulitan yang dialami orang-orang yang tinggal di daerah terpencil, Takatora,’_  begitu kata Ayahnya dulu. Sekarang, Takatora tidak tahu kabar kedua orang tuanya, yang ia pedulikan hanya Mitsuzane dan setelah kejadian pahit tiga belas tahun lalu, akhirnya ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Mitsuzane. Tiga belas tahun berlalu dan desa ini masih sama, kurang lebih, masih memberikan kesan damai yang tidak akan Takatora temukan jika ia pergi ke kota besar seperti Tokyo. Namun sayangnya, ini kali terakhir dia akan merasakan kedamaian desa ini.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah. _Rumah Sid,_ pikirnya. Tapi bukan Sid atau Paman Hayato atau Bibi Kaede yang ingin ia temui. Tapi lelaki yang dibawa oleh Sid seminggu lalu, yang ia temui dipinggir sungai dua hari lalu. _Sengoku Ryouma_. Takatora tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu ingin menemui lelaki itu, yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Ryouma kali ini maka ia tidak akan punya kesempatan lain. Takatora menatap jendela kamar yang ia tahu milik kamar Ryouma, jendela itu tertutup kali ini, tidak seperti saat lelaki itu menginap di rumah Kureshima. Takatora menghela napas, _‘Tidak malam ini tapi mungkin esok hari,’_  pikirnya.

Matahari hampir muncul di ufuk timur ketika sosok Takatora menghilang dari taman milik Kaede tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun selain semilir angin dingin namun sejuk yang masuk ke dalam kamar milik Sengoku Ryouma yang masih tertidur lelap.

———

Ryouma seharusnya tidak berada di sini, ia yakin Sid pasti marah karena ia kabur dari tugasnya membantu Kaito menyiapkan masakan yang sudah jadi di balai desa. Tapi Ryouma bosan, sangat bosan dan ia tidak mau berkutat dengan persiapan perayaan yang tinggal menghitung jam saja. Rencananya perayaan itu akan dimulai ketika matahari tenggelam dan pada puncaknya semua penduduk desa akan menerbangkan semua lampion yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya. Ryouma berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan hadir sejak perayaan itu dimulai hingga akhir tapi sekarang, saat tangannya lincah memainkan pedang dari kayu di dojo milik Mitsuzane, pikirannya terfokus pada gerakan tubuhnya yang berusaha membakar kalori. Sangat fokus sehingga ia hampir menjatuhkan pedang kayunya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar di belakangnya.

“Aku kaget, ternyata kau cukup hebat dalam _kendo_ ,” kata Yuuki tersenyum.

Ryouma membalikkan badan, menatap tidak percaya pada sosok lelaki dihadapannya, “Yu-Yuuki? Aku pikir kau sudah kembali ke tempat asalmu atau apa,” jawab Ryouma.

Yuuki berjalan menghampiri Ryouma, “Oh? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?”

“Yah, karena kemarin aku menunggumu di dekat sungai tapi kau tidak muncul,” jawab Ryouma memperhatikan Yuuki yang entah sadar atau tidak, semakin lama semakin berdiri sangat dekat dengan Ryouma. _Mungkin dia tidak paham dengan arti_ personal space _,_ pikir Ryouma.

Yuuki hanya menatap Ryouma, kemudian tanpa aba-aba tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Ryouma yang membelalak kaget dan bergerak mundur, “A-Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Membelai pipimu, apa itu kurang jelas?” Yuuki malah balik bertanya sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Ryouma lagi.

Ryouma berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan. Ryouma tidak buta, ia tahu bahwa lelaki dihadapannya ini sangat atraktif. Tampan, sudah jelas dan dari cara ia berjalan, Ryouma yakin orang-orang akan langsung tahu bahwa Yuuki sangat percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Sangat bodoh untuk setidaknya tidak tertarik pada lelaki ini dan Ryouma bukanlah orang bodoh meskipun Sid kadang berkata begitu.

Sambil tetap berada pada posisinya dan kembali berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Yuuki sampai ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Yuuki, “Kenapa kau lakukan itu?”

Yuuki hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tangannya kembali ke pipi Ryouma, “Karena aku ingin melakukannya.”

“Alasan yang tidak masuk akal,” jawab Ryouma dan jika ia agak memiringkan kepalanya ke arah tangan Yuuki membelai pipinya, Ryouma memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Ryouma tidak peduli bahwa ia baru bertemu dengan lelaki ini dua kali, Ryouma bahkan tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Yuuki, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia ingin Yuuki melanjutkan apapun yang sedang ia lakukan pada dirinya. Ryouma merasakan kenyamanan dari tangan yang membelai pipinya. Ryouma merasakan tangan Yuuki bergerak menarik pinggangnya sehingga tubuhnya ada dalam pelukan pria misterius yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu.

Yuuki merendahkan kepalanya ke leher Ryouma dan perlahan mengecup leher putih Ryouma, sedikit demi sedikit kecupan itu naik ke bawah telinga kiri Ryouma dan apa yang bisa Ryouma lakukan selain melenguh pelan merasakan kecupan dari Yuuki. Tangan kiri Yuuki meraba punggung Ryouma, setelah memberikan beberapa kecupan kecil di leher Ryouma, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Ryouma yang membuka matanya perlahan.

“Aku harap kau tidak keberatan,” kata Yuuki pelan kemudian mencium bibir Ryouma.

“Mmmhh...” lenguh Ryouma.

Lidah Yuuki membelai bibir bawah Ryouma meminta agar pemilik bibir itu mau membukakan bibirnya dan Ryouma hanya bisa menurut, merasakan lidah Yuuki bergerak bebas menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya. Tangan Ryouma menggenggam erat yukata yang dikenakan Yuuki. Hanya ada suara desahan yang terdengar dari _dojo_ itu.

“Ryouma... Mmhh...” Yuuki mendesah, tangan kanannya bergerak ke tengkuk Ryouma, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua dan tangan kirinya berusaha melepas _obi_ yang mengikat yukata Ryouma.

Sret. Ryouma menyadari itu suara _obi_ -nya yang terbuka dan jatuh ke lantai tapi ia tidak peduli, hanya pria didepannya yang ia pedulikan. Pria yang membuka yukatanya dan mulai menjelajahi tubuh Ryouma dengan tangannya.

“A-aahh...” Ryouma melepaskan pagutan bibir Yuuki dan menengadahkan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan tangan Yuuki meraba keras di dadanya, “Yuu-Yuuki... A-aahh... Yuuki”

Yuuki terus melanjutkan kecupannya turun ke leher putih Ryouma, memberikan bekas kecupan yang cukup jelas di leher itu, tangannya ia biarkan menjalar turun ke perut Ryouma dan terus kebawah, mendekati kejantanan Ryouma yang perlahan mulai mengeras. Ia merangsek maju, memaksa Ryouma untuk berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok _dojo_. Tangan Ryouma yang sedari tadi hanya menggenggam erat yukata Yuuki kini bergerak untuk melepaskan _obi_ yang dikenakan Yuuki.

Yukata mereka berdua kini sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan tubuh keduanya yang mulai berkeringat karena aktivitas mereka. Ciuman demi ciuman terus bergulir diantara keduanya hingga tiba-tiba Ryouma kembali harus mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih keras dari pada sebelumnya ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam erat kejantanannya dan mulai bergerak naik turun sambil terus memijatnya.

“Nghh... Yuuki... A-aahh ngghh,” Ryouma terus melenguh, pinggangnya secara otomatis bergerak naik turun mengikuti irama tangan yang terus memberikan sensasi yang membuat Ryouma kehilangan akalnya.

Yuuki menatap lekat wajah Ryouma, tangannya memijat terus kejantanan Ryouma dan perlahan tangan itu turun sedangkan tangan lainnya berusaha melebarkan paha Ryouma agar tubuhnya bisa semakin mendekat dengan Ryouma. Tangan Yuuki semakin turun ke sebuah lubang yang akan menjadi akses dirinya untuk menyatu dengan pria dihadapannya. Sebuah jari meraba pelan di luar lubang itu dan kembali desahan terdengar dari mulut Ryouma.

“Ah! A-aaahh Yuuki!” Ryouma mengeluarkan desahan keras ketika satu jari Yuuki memasuki tubuhnya dan meraba bagian dalam tubuhnya.

“Ngh, Ryouma, kau sangat ketat dan hangat di dalam sini, Ryouma,” ujar Yuuki sambil menjilati leher Ryouma yang basah oleh peluh.

“Yuuki, lagi, ayolah lagi, aku bisa... aaahh... mengatasinya... nggghh” desah Ryouma.

Yuuki kemudian menambahkan satu jari di dalam tubuh Ryouma dan mulai berusaha membuka lubang sempit tersebut sambil memutar jarinya dan menggerakkan kedua jarinya maju dan mundur, mencari satu titik yang akan membuat  Ryouma semakin melayang.

“Aahh!! Yuuki, oohh... Aaahh, disitu, aahh Yuuki,” desahan Ryouma kembali terdengar di sore yang sepi itu, “Tambahkan... Ngghh.. Aahh, Yuuki.”

Yuuki pun memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam tubuh Ryouma tanpa memelankan tempo gerakan jarinya, “Takatora, panggil aku Takatora.”

“Huh?” Ryouma hanya bisa menatap bingung pria yang tiga jarinya berada dalam tubuhnya dan memberikan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, “A-aahh apa maksudmu?”

“Takatora, panggil aku dengan nama asliku, Takatora,” jawab Takatora sambil terus menghujamkan jarinya ke satu titik di dalam tubuh Ryouma.

“Ah!! T-Takatora... Ngghh aaahh, ayolah, masuk ke dalam tubuhku sekarang,” pinta Ryouma.

Takatora kemudian mengeluarkan jarinya dari tubuh Ryouma dan meraba kejantanannya sendiri, memandu benda keras itu ke lubang tubuh Ryouma yang hangat dan sangat membangkitkan gairahnya. Perlahan Takatora memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Ryouma.

“Uhhh, ngghh, ooohh Ryouma, tubuhmu sangat hangat dan sempit, ngghh...” desah Takatora.

Tangan Ryouma mengenggam erat punggung Takatora, kepalanya menengadah, matanya tertutup rapat dan mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis yang sangat membuat Takatora kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Ia merangsek maju dan kejantanannya menghujam sangat dalam.

“AHHH! Takatora! Aaahh ooohhh nngghhh,” desah Ryouma ketika Takatora mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, “Oohh, dalam oohh sangat dalam, oohh aaahh yeesss.”

Takatora membiarkan dirinya lepas, membiarkan nafsu di dalam dirinya bebas menggauli tubuh dibawahnya, “Ngghh aahh ooohh yaaaa, tubuhmu sangat nikmat, Ryouma aaahh.”

Mulut Takatora kemudian menjilati dada dan puting Ryouma, membuat Ryouma semakin menggila dengan perlakuan Takatora pada dirinya, “Aaah uhhh oohh yaaa Takatora, _let it all out, give it all to me_ , aahh.”

Mendengar Ryouma meminta dengan desahan seperti itu, Takatora kemudian merasakan dirinya benar-benar lepas, ia mengalah pada monster yang ada dalam dirinya. Gerakan tubuh Takatora semakin cepat, keluar masuk, maju mundur, membiarkan dirinya merasakan hangat dan ketatnya tubuh pria dalam dekapannya.

“Ngghh Taka.. ngghh aaahh Takatora aaahh, terus Takatora terus aahh yaaaa aaahh ngghh,” Ryouma kemudia membiarkan dirinya mengalah, tubuhnya ia biarkan terkulai, ia biarkan pria di depannya memegang kontrol penuh atas dirinya dan tubuhnya, “AH!”

Ryouma berteriak ketika kejantanan Takatora menghujam satu titik dalam tubuhnya dan terus menghujam titik tersebut dengan akurat dan keras. Ryouma merasakan kejantanannya berkedut dan ia tahu ia akan keluar sebentar lagi.

“Oohh yeaaah Takatora, aku... Ngghh keluar, aaahh aku akan keluar aaahh, Takatora!” Ryouma merasakan cairan hangat keluar dengan keras dan banyak dari kejantanannya.

“Ohh aaahh ya, Ryouma, semakin ketat dan sempit, ngghh aahh oohh,” Takatora tidak menghentikan gerakannya dalam tubuh Ryouma dan justru semakin kencang.

“Ahh Takatora, keluarkan, ngghh, keluarkan di dalam ngghh aaahh,” pinta Ryouma sambil membawa wajah tampan bersimbah peluh dihadapannya. Ryouma mencium dalam Takatora, meredam desahan mereka berdua.

Takatora melepas pagutan bibir mereka ketika kejantanannya berkedut dan menyemburkan cairan dirinya di dalam tubuh Ryouma, “AH! Ryouma!”

“Ngghh, Taka-tora ngghh,” Ryouma merasakan dirinya benar-benar lemas.

Takatora mencium bibir Ryouma, perlahan dan dalam. Tangannya membelai tubuh yang terkulai lemas di bawah tubuhnya. Takatora sadar ia belum melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Ryouma, tubuhnya terlalu hangat untuk ia tinggalkan. Ciuman itu tidak seperti ciuman pertama mereka, ciuman ini memberikan perasaan hangat yang aneh pada Ryouma. Ciuman penuh cinta namun juga kesedihan.

“Mmhh, Takatora?” gumam Ryouma kebingungan ketika Takatora menghentikan ciumannya dan beralih mencium lembut kening Ryouma.

“Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah,” Takatora membelai lembut rambut Ryouma, “Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu kasar tadi.”

Ryouma tertawa kecil mendengarnya, “ _You’re a beast_ , Takatora, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini setelah berhubungan intim.”

Takatora hanya tersenyum lembut pada pria yang perlahan mulai menutup matanya itu, lelah mulai menghampiri Ryouma dan akhirnya Ryouma harus menyerah pada rasa lelah itu. Lagipula belaian lembut dan rasa hangat yang berasal dari Takatora sangat membuatnya mengantuk. Tanpa ia sadari, ia berusaha merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Takatora.

“Mm, Takatora,” gumam Ryouma pelan dan kemudian ia biarkan dirinya jatuh pada tidur yang paling nyenyak dalam hidupnya.

Takatora menatap wajah Ryouma, terlihat jelas Ryouma tidur dengan tenang dan bahagia dan Takatora sangat bahagia ia bisa memberikan perasaan apapun itu yang Ryouma rasakan sekarang sehingga ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tapi ia benci mengakui ia jugalah yang akan menghapus mimik wajah itu.

———

Cahaya lembut perlahan mengalir masuk ke dalam kamar tidur Ryouma. Cahaya kuning keemasan yang berasal dari ratusan lampion yang terbang membumbung pelan ke angkasa di malam itu. Malam yang indah dengan langit cerah sehingga seluruh penduduk desa bisa melihat jelas bintang-bintang dan bulan yang bercahaya dengan terangnya.

Takatora menatap lampion-lampion itu, ekspresi wajahnya semakin sedih ketika melihat beberapa lampion seakan sudah mencapai bulan. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sosok yang tertidur pulas di balik hangatnya _futon_ yang ada di kamar itu. Perlahan ia menghampiri sosok itu dan berlutut di sampingnya. Tangannya kembali membelai lembut rambut hitam legam milik pria yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan kembali cinta setelah semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Takatora kemudian mengecup lembut kening Ryouma, tangannya masih berada di kepala Ryouma.

“Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan menjagamu, Sengoku Ryouma,” bisiknya. Takatora kemudian memaksa tubuhnya bangun dan berjalan menjauhi tubuh hangat Ryouma, berusaha keras agar tidak menengok kembali pada sosok pria itu ketika ia keluar dari kamar Ryouma.

Ketika sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata kiri Takatora dan bergulir ke pipi kirinya, saat itu pula di dalam kamar Ryouma sebuah cahaya putih kecil mengapung ke arah Ryouma dan ketika cahaya itu berada tepat di atas kepala Ryouma, cahaya itu pecah menjadi butiran-butiran kecil dan perlahan turun ke rambut Ryouma dan mengubah beberapa helai rambut Ryouma menjadi putih seputih salju di musim dingin.

“Takatora,” gumam Ryouma lembut.

Sang pemilik nama berdiri diam di tengah taman dan menatap bulan di langit yang indah, sebuah senyuman indah namun menyiratkan kesedihan dan kebahagian tergurat di wajah tampannya.

“Sudah waktunya pergi, Takatora,” kata sesosok pria dengan pakaian bernuansa biru megah, pria itu memancarkan kekuatan yang ia miliki dalam dirinya.

“Seiryuu,” kata Takatora pelan.

“Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, kini sudah saatnya kita pergi,” kata pria yang dipanggil Seiryuu itu, “Suzaku dan Genbu sudah menunggumu dan mereka semakin gelisah dengan semakin lamanya kau berada disini.”

Takatora hanya diam sambil tetap menatap bulan di atas sana, “Aku terkejut kau datang, mengingat kau adalah dewa yang sangat didewakan.”

Seiryuu tertawa ringan, “Jabatan itu hanya untuk Kirin, Byakko, kau tahu itu kan?”

Takatora mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria yang berdiri di sampingnya, “Byakko, huh?”

“Itulah namamu sekarang dan dengan nama itu pula orang akan mengenalmu, kau adalah manusia yang dipilih oleh Byakko ketika ia datang ke bumi saat kau berumur 13 tahun,” jawab Seiryuu sambil tersenyum kecil, “Jangan bersedih, Takatora, kesedihanmu akan membuat manusia merasakan musim gugur yang terlalu dingin.”

Takatora hanya menatap Seiryuu dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menjawab pelan, “Ya, aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang.”

Seiryuu menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada Takatora. Angin dingin berhembus dan air di kolam beriak-riak terkena hembusan angin ketika Takatora meraih tangan Seiryuu dan ketika semuanya kembali tenang, kedua sosok pria yang berdiri di tengah taman sudah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

———

“Hey, Ryouma! Bangun!” teriak Sid tepat di wajah Ryouma.

Ryouma tersentak bangun dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. _Sejak kapan aku berada dikamarku?_ pikir Ryouma.

“Kau kemana saja semalam? Kau bilang kau akan mengikuti perayaan hingga selesai, kami semua mencari-cari kau sejak sore tapi kau tidak ada dimana-mana,” kata Sid lagi.

Ryouma hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, “Yah, maaf Sid, kemarin aku diam-diam berlatih _kendo_ dan karena kelelahan aku langsung tertidur.”

“Hah, dasar kau, padahal perayaan semalam itu bisa dibilang yang paling hebat selama ini,” kata Sid senang.

“Oh ya? Memangnya kenapa?” tanya Ryouma kemudian.

“Lampion yang kami terbangkan lebih banyak dan semalam langit sangat cerah sehingga perayaan berjalan sangat seru dan lancar,” Sid menjelaskan dengan perasaan senang yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya, “Mitsuzane juga terlihat bahagia, setidaknya perayaan kali ini bisa menjadi perayaan terakhir yang bagus baginya.”

Ryouma hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan itu membuat Sid mengerutkan keningnya kemudian Sid menyadari ada yang aneh dengan rambut Ryouma, “Hei, sejak kapan rambutmu berubah putih? Apa karena otakmu yang bekerja terlalu keras sehingga kau beruban lebih cepat?”

Ryouma melemparkan bantal yang ia tiduri semalam ke wajah Sid dan beranjak ke arah cermin untuk melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Sid. Mata Ryouma membelalak ketika ia melihat beberapa helai rambut di bagian kiri kepalanya berubah putih. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali rambut itu ada hingga kemarin. Sid yang memperhatikan Ryouma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak keluar kamar Ryouma.

“Segera bersiap, Ryouma, Kaito, Kouta dan Mitsuzane menunggu untuk sarapan di ruang tengah,” kata Sid sambil lalu.

“Ah, ya,” jawab Ryouma sekenanya, matanya masih menatap helaian putih rambutnya, tangannya perlahan menyentuh helaian-helaian itu dan merasakan tidak ada yang berubah dengan rambutnya selain warnanya. Tidak mau berpikir panjang, Ryouma akhirnya bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap.

———

Mitsuzane menatap tajam Ryouma dan Ryouma tidak mengerti kenapa tapi tatapan Mitsuzane jelas membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menggubris tatapan itu tapi jelas apa yang menyebabkan Mitsuzane menatap Ryouma dengan tatapan seperti itu memiliki alasan yang diketahui oleh semua yang berada di _engawa_ rumah Sid.

“Rambut putih itu bukan karena kau sengaja mengecatnya kan, Ryouma?” tanya Mitsuzane menyelidik.

“Ah, ya, aku terbangun pagi ini dan sedikit bagian rambutku ini sudah berwarna putih,” jawab Ryouma hati-hati.

“Mitsuzane, jangan,” kata Kouta mengingatkan, tangannya meraih pundak Mitsuzane dan mencengkeram pundak pemuda itu.

“Aku rasa dia berhak tahu, Kouta,” kata Kaito, “Lagipula, rambut putih itu jelas-jelas tanda bahwa ia disentuh oleh Byakko.”

Ryouma membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kaito, “B-Byakko? Maksudmu dewa harimau di legenda itu?”

“Bukan hanya sekedar legenda jika harimau putih itu merebut kakakmu dari sisimu dan menjadikannya tubuh baru untuk dewa harimau itu,” jawab Mitsuzane sambil menatap tajam Ryouma.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Ryouma bingung, menatap empat wajah pria di sekelilingnya.

Kouta mendesah dan mulai bercerita sebuah kisah yang mengubah hidup seluruh penduduk desa, sebuah kisah yang menyimpan kenangan dan kesedihan yang disimpan oleh penduduk desa ini. “Di musim gugur yang sangat dingin sekitar tiga belas tahun lalu, desa ini diresahkan dengan munculnya seekor harimau putih yang selalu berada di atas puncak bukit dekat rumah keluarga Kureshima. Setiap hari, siang dan malam, harimau itu selalu ada disana, memperhatikan desa ini tapi tidak melakukan apapun, hanya memperhatikan. Kami semua, penduduk desa ini, tentu merasa ketakutan, khawatir jika tiba-tiba harimau itu menyerang desa, terutama keluarga Kureshima yang rumahnya sangat berdekatan dengan tempat harimau itu berdiam diri.

Tiga hari sebelum ulang tahun anak sulung keluarga Kureshima, si harimau berjalan pelan menuruni bukit dan menghampiri rumah keluarga Kureshima. Ia kemudian berdiam di taman yang kebetulan berada tepat di depan kamar si anak sulung. Seluruh anggota keluarga Kureshima semakin gelisah, mereka benar-benar khawatir si harimau akan menyerang keluarga mereka. Tapi seperti saat di atas bukit, harimau itu tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Ketika hari ulang tahun si anak sulung tiba dan ketika perayaan sedang berlangsung dengan meriah, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dan dingin, kami semua panik.

Kemudian entah dari mana, tiba-tiba si harimau sudah berada di hadapan semua penduduk desa dan perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri si anak sulung yang sedang berulang tahun yang ketiga belas. Insting si anak sulung bekerja dan ia menempatkan dirinya diantara si harimau dan adiknya, juga penduduk desa lainnya. Si anak sulung bertanya seakan tahu bahwa harimau dihadapannya akan bisa menjawab pertanyannya. Pertanyaan si sulung adalah pertanyaan standar, apa yang diinginkan oleh si harimau, dan harimau itu menjawab, kau, aku menginginkan dirimu.

Tentu saja semua orang kaget, kemudian si harimau kembali berkata, jika ia tidak memberikan dirinya kepada si harimau maka si harimau akan menghilangkan desa ini beserta seluruh isinya dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa kabur dari apa yang akan ia lakukan. Si sulung yang telah diajarkan mengenai sifat _noble_ oleh orang tuanya melakukan hal yang ia harus lakukan, tanpa pikir panjang ia menerima permintaan si harimau dan si harimau meletakkan salah satu kaki depannya di tangan si sulung. Cahaya putih mengelilingi si sulung dan si harimau dan ketika cahaya itu menghilang, si harimau sudah menghilang, menyisakan si sulung yang berdiri diam sendirian.

Penduduk desa berpikir tidak ada yang terjadi pada si sulung, tapi kemudian si sulung membuka matanya dan semua yang berada di tempat itu menyadari bahwa mata hitam indah si sulung sudah berubah menjadi keemasan, kemudian si sulung berkata, anak ini akan aku bawa dan menjadi dewa Byakko, dan kemudian si sulung menghilang disertai hembusan angin musim gugur yang dingin.”

Kouta menghela napas panjang ketika ia selesai menceritakan kisah itu dan menatap Ryouma, “Kau tahu bahwa Mitsuzane adalah anak kedua keluarga Kureshima, kakaknya yang diambil oleh Byakko, bernama Kureshima Takatora.”

“Banyak orang mengatakan Byakko hanyalah legenda dan sangat identik dengan warna putih,” kata Mitsuzane pelan kemudian sambil menatap Ryouma dengan sebuah senyuman sedih ia melanjutkan ucapannya, “Tapi di hari itu, bagiku Byakko bukan hanya legenda, ia mengambil kakakku dan kau, kau bertemu dengannya semalam kan, Ryouma-san?”

Ryouma hanya bisa mengangguk diam.

———

Ryouma menghela nafas ketika akhirnya potongan terakhir baju yang ia bawa masuk ke dalam ransel yang ia bawa untuk liburan kali ini. Ia dan Sid akan kembali ke Tokyo hari ini dan Sid sudah menunggunya di ruang depan bersama dengan Paman Hayato dan Bibi Kaede. Mitsuzane sudah pulang lebih dulu siang kemarin setelah Kouta selesai menceritakan tentang anak sulung keluarga Kureshima.

_Kureshima Takatora,_ pikir Ryouma. Tangannya terhenti menutup ristleting ranselnya, pikirannya kembali mengawang ke pria yang ia temui, ke cerita yang diceritakan Kouta, ke tatapan sedih Mitsuzane, ke kenyataan bahwa ia mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Takatora lagi. Ryouma kembali menghela nafas, menutup ristleting ranselnya dan menentengnya keluar kamar yang ia tempati selama ia berada di desa ini.

“Akhirnya selesai juga, ayo kita segera pergi atau kita akan kemalaman,” ujar Sid.

“Hati-hati, kalian berdua,” kata Kaede memberikan senyuman lembut yang selalu ada di wajahnya.

“Tenang saja, Bi, kami berdua sudah besar,” balas Sid. Gelak tawa terdengar dari Paman dan Bibinya.

Ryouma tersenyum, “Terimakasih karena sudah mau menerima aku, maaf jika aku merepotkan kalian.”

“Tidak, tentu saja tidak, mainlah kembali lain waktu,” ujar Hayato sambil menepuk pundak Ryouma.

Selesai berpamitan pada Paman dan Bibi, Ryouma dan Sid kemudian keluar dari rumah mereka dan mulai berjalan ke arah jalan utama desa untuk menunggu angkutan yang akan membawa ke kota terdekat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ke Tokyo dengan kereta. Selama berjalan itu pikiran Ryouma terus menerus kembali pada sosok Takatora yang ia temui hanya sekejap. Ryouma menengok ke arah bukit dimana rumah megah keluarga Kureshima berdiri kokoh seakan mengawasi seisi desa. Ryouma membayangkan Takatora muda bermain di sekeliling halaman luas rumah itu dengan Mitsuzane kecil, membayangkan betapa bahagianya keluarga itu sebelum Byakko mengambil Takatora.

_Nobless oblige_ , itu yang dikatakan Mitsuzane. Sebuah beban yang ditanggung oleh anak sulung Kureshima, suatu hal yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang anak sulung Kureshima, apapun yang terjadi. Dan apa yang dilakukan oleh Takatora pada hari ia berulang tahun adalah bentuk nyata dari apa yang orang tuanya ajarkan padanya sejak ia mulai bisa berbicara. Ada rasa sedih merayap dalam hati Ryouma, jika saja Takatora tidak mengiyakan keinginan Byakko, mungkinkah mereka akan bertemu? Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak sama sekali. Ryouma menyesali kenyataan ia hanya bertemu dan mengenal sesaat seorang Takatora dan mungkin ia tidak akan menemui pria seperti Takatora lagi.

Ryouma meraba bagian kecil rambutnya yang berwarna putih, entah apa maksud dari hal ini, Kaito bilang bahwa bagian rambutnya yang kini akan selamanya berwarna putih itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah disentuh oleh Byakko dan berada dalam pengawasan Byakko. Entah hal itu benar atau tidak, Ryouma tidak peduli, Ryouma senang jika Takatora memang melakukan hal itu padanya, mungkin di suatu tempat di luar sana, saat ini Takatora sedang mengawasi dirinya dan hanya hal itu yang Ryouma pedulikan.

“Sid! Tunggu aku!”

Sebuah senyuman tergurat di wajah Ryouma ketika angin musim gugur menerpa dirinya, membelai rambutnya ketika ia berlari mengejar Sid yang sudah berlari menjauh darinya.

Sid yang sudah berada di pinggir jalan utama melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ryouma dan berteriak, “Cepat, jenius sialan! Mobilnya sudah datang!”

Ryouma mempercepat larinya menghampiri Sid. Apa yang terjadi padanya di desa ini bagaikan mimpi, sebuah mimpi indah yang akan Ryouma kenang selamanya.

_Takatora tersenyum bahagia melihat raut bahagia tersemat di wajah orang yang ia cintai, ia akan terus berada di sini, menjaga Ryouma meskipun ia tidak tahu. Sebuah tangan meraih dan menggenggam tangannya, kuat namun lembut._

_“Maafkan jika aku sudah melanggar aturan yang kau buat, tapi aku merasa itulah yang harus lakukan,” kata Takatora._

_“Manusia bilang, aturan dibuat untuk dilanggar,” jawab pria disebelahnya, “Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Byakko, kau hanya jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia. Aku harap, cinta itu akan menjaga kalian berdua.”_

_Takatora menoleh ke arah pria yang tersenyum lembut disebelahnya, “Terimakasih, Kirin.”_

———

 

THE END


End file.
